Cadavres de verre et d'os
by Dumakey
Summary: "T'as du sang sur la lippe, bébé. Au goulot de la bouteille et dans mon cœur. Les maux l'échauffent." Mais il y avait le soleil du pays et les rires d'amis. Là, aussi, il y avait de la chaleur. Et de la bonne. Dans les étreintes et les mots tendres. La vie restait une foutue belle histoire malgré les douleurs. (Drôle d'UA)
1. Chapter 1

_Paraît-il qu'il faut que je discours... J'ai eu un problème technique, la machine ou moi, le résultat est que cette histoire s'est retrouvée sur le bas-côté avec les jambes brisées. Je la re-poste donc. L'acte intéresse-t-il encore quelqu'un ? Je sais que je me fais caméléon mieux que la bestiole elle-même dernièrement, et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas vraiment d'excuse à par le passage du temps. J'ai les vagues à l'âme en marée haute, effectivement. _

_Ceci pour les héroïques qui daignent bien vouloir encore me lire. J'ai un peu remanié la chose (autant le faire pour du réchauffé) mais ai perdu les entêtes poétiques en chemin. La créature reviendra sûrement avec le nouveau chapitre. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cadavres de verre<strong>

**1.**

Sanji porta son regard vers le haut, la cime des mâts et l'étendard qui claquait au vent. Sa personne semblait avoir fait naufrage, la peau sèche et salée sur les os.

Le pavillon était noir, barbouillé de couleurs et formes floues, se carrait durement dans le bleu du ciel, mer mal nommée qui s'étendait franche et beaucoup trop lumineuse... Cela griffait sa rétine. Cela lui fichait la nausée : sa trachée écrasée à l'intérieur de son cou tendu.

Il détourna l'œil et figea sur le sol, contre la jetée. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et la langue contre les dents. La nausée toujours.

- Tu danses, Sanji ?!

Le cri lui fit sauter la cervelle sa matière grise péta contre son crâne, poussa sur l'os. Il se retourna sur l'invitation. Le monde roula.

Une silhouette venait de sortir du bar, dans lequel il avait (semblait-il) passé la soirée, et se trémoussait dans la violence du contre-jour. On lui gueula dessus depuis les planches du troquet mais le gars continua d'onduler des membres, s'enfonçant dans le soleil, l'ombre chinoise comme découpée aux ciseaux.

- Qu'est c'que tu fiches ? Viens ! L'appela encore le type.

C'était Luffy.

* * *

><p>Sanji tira un paquet de cigarettes et passa une main sur le tissu de sa veste. Il y avait de la poussière sur le (tissu) noir. A l'intérieur de sa tête aussi, semblait-il.<p>

« Sale ! » Il pinça l'air entre ses lèvres et un filtre de tige. Le tabac crépita sous la flamme. Il avait la voix au papier de verre.

- Viens !

Il n'eut pas le temps de grogner qu'un bras lui saisissait une hanche, puis le corps, et l'entraînait contre un autre. Luffy toujours.

Le poids les jeta à l'eau.

* * *

><p>Zoro s'éveilla. Une voix jura dans sa tête que c'était un début, un bon, un prometteur puis il chuta sur la faïence des toilettes, les pieds tapant contre la porte fermée. Il était défait, la langue façon sachet de thé saveur rhum.<p>

Il souleva un peu ses cils et risqua une pupille. Il était dans les vécés du bar, l'ombre jetée par saccades sur le carrelage, les parois, le sol. Le néon : défectueux.

La toile de sa paire de jeans était humide sur sa cuisse. Il grogna et baissa un œil. C'était douloureux. C'était rouge. Il n'avait même pas le souvenir d'une altercation.

* * *

><p>Le short était court, serré haut sur des hanches rondes. La jambe dévêtue, l'allure galbée, Nami passait dans les ruelles qui veinaient le flan du village, évoluait dans le paysage en teintes cinabre et pierre de craie, ses sandales au doigt. Du sable était accroché sur le haut de ses cuisses ambre et miel, sa chevelure humide, sa peau nue à la chaleur du soleil. Elle avait perdu son haut de bikini dans un bain de minuit et la chemise de Luffy moulait sa poitrine le reste du vêtement – battu au vent – sacrifiait en offrande ses flancs tendres et bronzés. Pour les éléments. Pour l'ardeur des désireux et de l'inaccessible.<p>

Les sangles de cuir brun passèrent du majeur à l'index. Elle cherchait les gars, les siens. Ils avaient disparu avant l'aube, quand elle avait décidé de rentrer. Robin était déjà au bercail, étendue pour le beau temps sur une des terrasses.

* * *

><p>- Je vais te faire la peau, grogna-t-il.<p>

Luffy lui offrit un énorme sourire et une main : Sanji fut tiré hors de l'eau. Il s'échoua contre les pavés du quai, les membres façon étoile. Sa clope était toujours pincée entre ses dents, mais molle et trempée. Son blanc d'œil éclaté de lumière contre le soleil.

- Tu as déjà menacé Zoro, rigola son ami. Pour minuit environ, après le bain.

- Je l'ai menacé ? Pour… comme d'habitude.

L'iris bleu tomba sur les zygomatiques de Luffy, il allait se défigurer à sourire comme ça.

Ils finirent par remonter le port, la brûlure du soleil sur leur nuque, leurs bras nus et leurs mollets.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre,<em>**

**_Charlie. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_Paraît-il qu'il faut que je discours... J'ai eu un problème technique, la machine ou moi, le résultat est que cette histoire s'est retrouvée sur le bas-côté avec les jambes brisées. Je la re-poste donc. L'acte intéresse-t-il encore quelqu'un ? Je sais que je me fais caméléon mieux que la bestiole elle-même dernièrement, et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas vraiment d'excuse à par le passage du temps. J'ai les vagues à l'âme en marée haute, effectivement._

_Ceci pour les héroïques qui daignent bien vouloir encore me lire. J'ai un peu remanié la chose (autant le faire pour du réchauffé) mais ai perdu les entêtes poétiques en chemin. La créature reviendra sûrement avec le nouveau chapitre._

_(Absolument, je fais dans l'original, c'est la même entrée pour les re-postés...)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le fantôme dans la bouteille<strong>

**2.**

Le ciel : il était orange. Mais plus sanguin qu'autre chose. Il y avait de longues traînées de fumée pourpre contre la voûte et ça rejouait sur les joues de Luffy. Ses joues rougies parce qu'il avait couru. Parce que dans la paysage en teintes cinabre et pierre de craie, il avait cru apercevoir l'ombre de son frère. _Tu as vu._ Elle s'était glissé sur un mur et avait disparu sur l'arrête du bâtiment.

Le garçon au chapeau de paille s'arrêta en plein chemin, dans une des nombreuses rue étroites qui veinaient le village. Il y avait son palpitant qui battait furieusement dans sa gorge et contre ses tympans, la brûlure du soleil sur sa nuque, ses bras nus, ses cuisses et ses mollets. Et c'était tellement écrasant que ça réduisait son univers. Le tableau : une huile abstraite d'ombres. En camaïeu de terre ocre et de pierres blanchies par la lumière. C'était aussi sa propre ombre jeté à ses pieds par l'astre, tellement longue devant lui et mince. Puis celle glissant sur l'arrête de la toile, rampante sur le châssis. Son frère.

Luffy – il avait mal au cœur.

* * *

><p>- Mais tu l'aimes ?<p>

Sanji s'étouffa avec sa fumée aux agrumes dans l'air doré. Il toussa, un de ses poumons aux accidentés de la vie, l'autre encore aux objets perdus de sa deuxième écoles primaires. Puis, sa fumée aux agrumes – elle lui monta à la tête. Il rejeta le raisonnement qu'apportait la question soudaine d'Ussop comme son corps l'aurait fait avec une mauvaise greffe. Violemment. Avec fièvre et douleur. Dans le domaine du « pas compatible » et dans celui du « tu veux ma mort enfoiré de connard ? » mais l'étiquette elle se poursuivait et dedans, Ussop releva : « ami » et « trou-du-cul ». C'était un peu comme l'intitulé des maladies du gars au long nez d'ailleurs, c'était très long et ça tenait de l'ordre de l'auto-préservation qui ne fonctionnait pas. C'était un artifice. Un feu de Bengale.

- Tu me parles de qui là ? De l'abruti ? S'emporta Sanji très méchamment, le corps en corde à linge.

Ussop eut la décence de paraître embêté alors il se frotta la nuque de la paume gauche et noua sa bouche.

- Bah... on parlait de lui, lâcha-t-il prudemment.

L'élève en cuisine se tordit de fureur et entama un pas dans sa direction.

- Puis vous êtes ensemble, non ? Comme genre un couple... le coupa son ami.

Sanji se figea soudainement et sa peau devint très pâle. La personne dans le chapitre « très abattu ». Alors Ussop fut encore embêté.

Il se gratta la joue de l'index.

- Bah vous faîtes quand même beaucoup de choses ensemble, vous vous battez souvent mais quand vous vous faîtes la gueule vous êtes imbuvables. Zoro vient parfois t'attendre à la sortie de ton boulot et toi, tu lui apportes ses repas quand il reste trop longtemps enfermé au Dojo. (Il hésita à poursuivre, il mettait tout de même sa vie en jeu. Le canonnier commença donc à se replier subtilement.) Puis y'a eu cette fois où t'as pété les plombs parce qu'il t'a ignoré pour un duel contre une nana, et Zoro est tout le temps là à grogner quand tu t'approches trop de quelqu'un... Puis toute l'équipe a grillé pour votre histoire de chambre, c'était trop louche les bruits la nuit... Alors vous êtes bien comme une sorte de couple...

A la fin, ça voulait tout dire et rien à la fois. Leur truc à eux ça galopait bien loin devant le simple ménage. C'était rivaux. C'était amants. C'était de la compréhension. C'était compagnons de quotidien, de silence et de colère. Mais plein d'autre choses à la fois qui échappaient. C'était une sorte de manière de vivre, de manies nécessaires.

Sanji lâcha un hurlement qui se mua en rire, un truc de tonnerre et d'hystérie. C'était trop fort, ça le dépassait. Son lui en métaphore : il s'était échoué. Les eaux du port noires de mots l'avaient englouti, pour le recracher pâle et fiévreux. Son accès de folie enfla.

Ussop flippa.

* * *

><p>C'était en tâches de couleurs primaires contre la peau fine de ses paupières. La lumière insistait. C'était douloureux. C'était comme des ampoules pressées à même son épiderme et cela jouait rouge pâle à cause des capillaires qui s'exposaient en teinte d'abat-jours.<p>

Zoro reprit une nouvelle fois connaissance. Sans papillonner des yeux et jeter un regard halluciné à son univers. Lui – il grogna. Parce qu'il était toujours dans ces foutus toilettes, sur cette foutue cuvette, avec ce foutu néon à la lueur palpitante ! _Genre t'as cru rêver..._

* * *

><p>L'appartement d'Ace était sombre, tout en ombres bleues nuit. Chaque fenêtre était closes et le verre bouché de cartons et de tissus en plus des persiennes. On avait voulu retenir un truc, <em>tu le sais, tu l'as fais<em>. Une essence. Un semblant d'existence.

Luffy trembla dans le silence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre,<em>**

**_Charlie. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pour Lisen-chan et Nathdawn. _

_J'espère sincèrement que la créature vous plaira. Sinon, c'est la première fois que je poste aussi rapidement. Aussi, je tiens à préciser que l'emploi du présent pour l'analepse est désiré. _

_L'intitulé est tiré d'une chanson: Etre heureux de Skip the Use. Et, bordel ! je vous la conseille avec ou sans mon texte. _

* * *

><p><strong>« J'ai cru voir la mer. Ô mon dieu, c'était somptuaire. »<strong>

**3.**

Il y avait un spectre orange sur le mur, découpé dans la lumière du jour. Une histoire d'écart entre un pan de rideau et la façade de bois. Au dehors, le soleil terminait son tour.

Nami pénétra dans le séjour-bibliothèque-coucherie en soufflant. Ses sandales en cuir déplacèrent un énorme pouf en atterrissant dessus et le sable sur la plante de ses pieds crissa sur le parquet.

- Tu ne ramènes personne, Navigatrice ?

Et t'aurais pu juré voir le spectre de la voix de Robin, son corps opalescent s'élever de sa vraie forme sensible parce que sa voix t'avait parut plus vivante que l'enveloppe de chairs allongée et immobile sur un des divans, derrière un énorme volume encyclopédique.

- Quelqu'un compte-t-il s'animer un jour ?

Et t'aurais pu aussi juré que Nami ne destinait pas seulement sa question à l'immobilité physique de ses compagnons, mais à l'espèce de langueur qui saisissait doucement leur équipage. Cet abattement mélancolique et douloureux. (T'aurais été gagnant (ou gagnante) au jeu.)

La cartographe ne détacha même pas son front de la glace du balcon quand elle entendit Robin se mouvoir, comme elle se retint de soupirer quand elle entendit son rire. Le « je suis omnisciente » sous-jacent dans la mélodie.

* * *

><p><em>Deux jours plus tôt.<em>

- Et donc on est en août ?

Comme entrée en matière, l'âme humaine a offert meilleure.

Nami vient de lui ouvrir sa porte et Zoro – depuis le seuil – observe le débardeur-rouge-sang-très-échancré-en-satin qui laisse presque voir sa poitrine nue, ensuite la petite culotte de la même couleur, tachetée d'étoiles blanches, et on dirait carrément des flocons de neige en fait. Elle le regarde parfaitement agacée avec ses yeux vitreux du sommeil avorté puis elle termine par s'effacer pour le laisser passer, en grognant, sa main – qui n'est pas sur la poignée – dans ses cheveux roux défaits. Il ne dit pas davantage, il a reconnu l'ensemble que Sanji lui a offert pour noël. Elle le sait.

L'escrimeur ne fait pas deux pas dans la salle de séjour qu'il remarque la chemise abandonnée sur le dossier d'une chaise : cinabre et délavée sur le torse. Il se retourne vers son amie, mais Nami a préjugé de son raisonnement et vise juste.

- Luffy vient seulement de partir, dit-elle en traînant des pieds jusque derrière le comptoir qui sépare la cuisine du salon. Tu veux un café ?

Tout le côté gauche de l'appartement est fait d'un mur de verre aux persiennes de bois déployées, ça rend la pièce à vivre sombre, seul les deux derniers carreaux (ceux proches de l'espace cuisine) laissent passer du jour, parce qu'une-deux-ou-trois lames des jalousies ont été brisées et dans les bandes de lumières qui filtrent, qui se découpent dans l'ombre, il y a des gamètes de poussière « comme de la neige » et l'escrimeur pense que ça fait beaucoup trop de références à ce-qui-devient-boue pour lui.

Le regard de Zoro est revenu sur le vêtement et il entend la cartographe faire claquer sa langue parce qu'il ne répond pas et qu'il l'agace dans le même temps.

- Il a dormi sur le canapé si c'est ce qui te préoccupes, fait-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça, échappe-t-il en grondant presque, soudain très las.

Nami entend le cuir du canapé chuinter et elle devine qu'il vient de tomber dedans. Zoro renverse sa tête sur le dossier et ses yeux se braquent sur le lustre poussiéreux et de travers. Le haut de sa joue est encore chaud et douloureux de sa dispute avec Sanji, le sang sur son menton et la commissure de ses lèvres a finit par sécher. Il en a ras-le-bol, ça les lui brise. Peut être qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit ça en fait : que Luffy est couché dans le lit de Nami – _et avec Nami_. Ça aurait sans doute été le début d'une autre aire, la mort de la léthargie qui sévissait depuis presque deux années. Ça aurait voulu dire que Luffy tournait enfin le dos aux fantômes.

Qu'il disait (enfin) adieu à Ace.

* * *

><p>Sanji a mal au crâne. Parce qu'il fixe cette foutue porte, depuis ce qui lui semble une éternité, avec ses sourcils froncés. En fait, la colère appuie sur tous ses traits et il sent son visage entièrement crispé. Il a la peau des joues qui tire, sans doute à cause du sel des larmes, parce que sans doute aussi qu'il a finit par pleurer entre deux cris de rage et d'impuissance, après avoir brisé un peu plus de meubles, faute des membres de <em>l'autre connard<em>.

* * *

><p>- Je pars.<p>

Nami se fige aux mots et ne relève pas la tête. Elle saisit une cuillère, la glisse dans le café, remue, passe le couvert sur sa langue et la plonge dans sa tasse de thé.

- Je sais, finit-elle par dire, même si elle est certaine que Zoro n'attende pas une réponse, qu'il a déjà pris sa décision.

Il est là, Sanji – lui-même – n'a pu rien faire, si elle peut penser comme ça.

Et son regard tombe sur la photo d'eux qui est épinglée sur la porte du placard au dessus de l'évier. Tout de suite, elle ne sait pas si elle doit exploser de rire ou fondre en larmes, le tout dans une belle hystérie. Parce que l'ironie est vraiment une pute.

Il y a une émotion qui gronde dans sa poitrine, qui monte, qui presse contre les parois de son corps, ce corps qui devient étroit sous la violence de ses sentiments. Et alors que les paupières de ses yeux battent plus rapidement quand elle tend sa boisson à Zoro et qu'il ne la regarde pas, elle prie pour que Luffy réagisse.

Il va le faire. Mais – Diable ! – qu'il le fasse vite.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre,<em>**

**_Charlie._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Histoire de montrer que je suis encore palpitante de vie. _

_Ceci reprend directement la trame dans le présent de l'histoire, nous avons donc terminé l'analepse et sommes revenus aux événements suivant la soirée dans le bar. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bouts de corps<strong>

**4.**

- C'est dingue. On pourrait penser qu'il est encore là, qu'on va l'entendre pousser la porte ou le découvrir écroulé dans la chambre...

Zoro termina de pénétrer dans l'appartement parce qu'il savait que Luffy ne s'adressait pas au silence mais bien à lui et que donc il avait été repéré.

Il n'était jamais beaucoup venu chez Ace, mais assez pour ne pas s'y sentir en étranger quand il y mettait les pieds, or – là – il se subodorait comme à l'étroit, irrespectueux comme un profanateur souillant un lieu intime qui n'était resté debout seulement pour entretenir, recueillir la présence du jeune homme disparu, toute l'intimité de sa relation avec Luffy, son essence que les murs avaient absorbée et qui avait sacralisée l'appartement pour le _cané_.

Alors Luffy restait à baigner dans l'ombre du sanctuaire, un fragment de lumière, du monde extérieur tombant parfois près de lui, sur son corps, quand la clarté naturelle passait les verres bouchés par les bouts de carton, les rideaux et les jalousies. Il restait sur le parquet usé, au milieu de la pièce à vivre – « dans le ventre » comme l'aurait désigné Ace – , environné par des albums éventrés et des photos dès qu'il se retrouvait seul. Trempant dans un passé qui aurait dû s'éterniser.

Zoro avala sa salive. L'amertume saignait sa gorge, la mutilait comme de l'acide alors qu'il prenait place en face de son meilleur ami et devinait ses yeux humides et rouges, malgré son visage incliné, ses mèches brunes sur son front et le sourire en place sur ses joues. Luffy le mettait en colère, faisait gronder en lui une pitié qui ne devait pas y trouver sa place. Il se mordit l'intérieure des joues pour s'empêcher de dire de mauvais mots mais une phrase palpitait dans sa tête, pleine du venin et du mépris qui l'avait agité à la mort de Kuina : « On ne pleure pas les morts mais notre soudain abandon. » Il s'entendait encore la prononcer, débordant d'une insolence sordide, il revoyait encore les yeux rouges et écarquillés de Sanji alors que son ami semblait pleurer pour lui. Il avait eu honte de la pitié qu'il inspirait chez les autres, avait eu trop mal pour comprendre la compassion et les épaules sur lesquelles il aurait pu se reposer. Peut être même dû.

Il ne savait pas faire avec les sentiments, c'était comme des débris corrodant, nichés à l'intérieure de sa poitrine, qui rongeaient les organes, les os et les peaux.

Luffy ne pleurait pas son « abandon », il pleurait l'être aimé, sa mort qu'il prenait pour l'amputation d'un de ses membres, le silence qui engloutissait les restes de sa présence dans l'abîme, duquel il ne pouvait rien espérer sauver, sinon regarder sombrer les décombres d'une vie morte.

Ace était partout et nul part.

* * *

><p>Sanji balança le dernier sac dehors avant de faire claquer la porte. Il passa ses doigts sur son visage, força un soupir de soulagement mais sa gorge semblait toujours oppressée, ses chairs se tordant, se contractant douloureusement autour de sa trachée comme pour l'étouffer.<p>

Il venait de dégager les affaires de Zoro en pensant que l'acte et le résultat le soulagerait – _il n'avait pas besoin du connard après tout si le connard n'avait pas besoin de lui_ – , mais les absences sur les étagères, dans la commode, au sol, sur le lit, sur la console de l'entrée, aux périphéries de son champ de vision, dans l'appartement-qui-faisait-leur-vie-commune l'angoissèrent.

Et c'était même pire que quelques heures auparavant quand il s'abîmait encore dans la contemplation d'un t-shirt de Zoro qui dépassait de sous un meuble. Le vêtement sale et déchiré. Roronoa le portait il y avait de cela presque deux semaines, il se souvenait, il le lui avait retiré en disant qu'il empestait les ordures, Zoro l'avait ensuite chopper pour le balancer sur son épaule en lui répondant qu'il était assez généreux pour partager. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans la cabine de douche, trop étroite pour que l'autre con ne s'éclate pas la tronche contre l'arrivée d'eau.

Sanji balança son cendrier contre le mur de la cuisine avant de saisir quelques affaires et de les entasser dans un sac.

Il ne ferma pas la porte en partant.

Leur faiseur-de-vie-commune était jonché de débris.

* * *

><p>Nami râla quand on sonna à la porte et que la personne insista quand elle ne se hâta pas pour ouvrir. Elle passa un peignoir, sa peau humide accrocha le satin et ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau alourdir l'étoffe sur son épaule gauche.<p>

Elle se décida à recevoir son visiteur quand des coups remplacèrent la sonnette.

- J'ai jamais signé pour avoir en charge des infirmes pareils... marmonna-t-elle.

Sanji lui faisait face, les main chargées de deux sacs de courses qui prophétisaient l'utilisation prochaine de sa cuisine. Mais l'intention ne fit pas le change, elle remarqua le sac en toile coincé sur son épaule et le sourire abîmé.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre,<em>**

**_Charlie. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_¡ Buenas tardes !_

_Alors voici l'avant-dernière partie ! Je suis vraiment faible parce que - sachez que - je voulais vous mettre tout en un seul et unique chapitre, mais je suis une fainéante et le reste n'est pas terminé, puis je voulais vous poster quelque chose. _

_Ne tombez pas trop durement sur vos fesses ! _

_Bonne lecture._

_PS: "Heureusement, la mort s'est endormie." est une citation issue du livre HAKA de Caryl Férey, page 71, aux éditions Folio policier._

* * *

><p><strong>« Heureusement, la mort s'est endormie. »<strong>

**5.**

**Partie une**

Lorsque Robin pénétra dans l'appartement, elle n'apprécia pas vraiment le bruit du silence. Elle avait l'impression que la solitude avait des milliers de bouches pressées autour d'elle – dans la troposphère – et qu'elles chuchotaient en chœur des paroles qui se putréfiaient au contact de l'air, dans lesquelles les mots avaient le même corps que la friture à la radio. Elle secoua la tête très doucement et un sourire aiguisé grimpa sur ses lèvres.

C'était ridicule. Elle n'était plus seule depuis longtemps maintenant.

* * *

><p>Nami soupira bruyamment quand la paume de Sanji heurta sa hanche pour y choir. C'était la quatrième fois qu'elle se réveillait (cette nuit) et l'irritation commençait à grimper sévère. <em>Bordel <em>! ce qu'elle avait chaud et _putain-de-merde !_ ce que cet abruti était tactile dans son sommeil. Elle serra les dents et compta mentalement pour se calmer, avant de l'éjecter du lit... en fait. Tu sais : en s'agitant et en hurlant, un peu comme une possédée pouvait le faire...

- Monsieur l'ingénieur, il va falloir agir.

Robin resta douce un petit moment : silencieuse et immobile, l'ombre d'un sourire sur sa belle-bouche-fine-à-la-chair-rose-pâle. Puis quelque chose de malin monta et engourdit ses membres. Elle ceignit les lippes gercées de Franky et lui pinça le nez, tandis que le charpentier dormait encore.

* * *

><p>- Oh putain... je vais le buter !<p>

Nami n'avait jamais sauté de son lit aussi vite de toute sa vie, et elle ne regretta pas de ne l'avoir jamais fait avant. Cause : la tête lui tournait. Ce qui ne fit que gonfler (aux stéroïdes) sa colère. C'était peut être presque de la rage en fait.

Elle n'enfila pas de bas et manqua de déboîtée la porte en l'ouvrant. Le couloir était sombre mais de la lumière suppurait de la cuisine, ainsi que des bruits de vaisselle.

- Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problè – oh putain de bordel de merde !

Elle crut s'étrangler : son animosité revint dans sa gorge comme un élastique tendu claquait sur des doigts. Sanji releva un visage fatigué sur elle, une cigarette pincée entre ses lèvres. Il était derrière le comptoir occuper à servir du café. En face de lui, sur un tabouret, se tenait une silhouette : au dos large et bien fait, le front pressé contre le bois du meuble. Le grand bout d'homme sembla encore plus accablé quand il l'aperçut.

Finalement, elle avait dû s'endormir. Elle était en plein foutu rêve.

Elle voyait des fantômes.

* * *

><p>- C'est <em>super<em> pas cool...

Franky suffoqua encore un peu avant de se redresser contre le mur – sur lequel s'appuyait un flanc de son lit. Il regarda Robin prendre place sur un coin du matelas, son dos tellement parfaitement droit et ses jambes déliées venant déposer leur cuisse nue sur les draps, qu'il avait rejeté alors qu'elle l'étouffait dans son sommeil.

- Il va falloir préparer le bâtiment, monsieur l'ingénieur.

Il la regarda très attentivement, arrêta la course des dents du peigne dans ses cheveux.

Un sourire creusait un trou dans la joue gauche de la jeune femme, ses yeux clairs semblaient déjà dans _les vagues_.

* * *

><p>Nami avait envie d'éclater en sanglots mais tout autant de rire, et de manière très violente. Ça grondait dans sa poitrine, ça lui fichait des frissons partout dans les membres, des vertiges aux coins des yeux. Ils allaient tous avoir sa peau, il fallait qu'elle les bute tous avant !<p>

Mais alors que Sanji lui passait une main dans le dos pour la réconforter et glissait une tasse sur le bois, devant elle, un truc s'alluma dans sa tête, comme une enseigne lumineuse : elle était mouillée dans la combine, complice.

Luffy allait devenir démoniaque.

Il se curerait les dents avec leurs os.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suite et fin au prochain chapitre.<strong>_

_**Charlie.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Qui désespérait ? Moi, en tout cas. Ceci était méga dur à écrire. Une créature indomptable. _

_Et avouez qu'il est plutôt long par rapport à ses frères et sœurs !_

_Je le voue, sincèrement, à Lisen-Chan et Nathdawn, qui sont des êtres auxquels la lumière ne peut que vouer un culte. Avec mon amour. _

* * *

><p><strong>« Heureusement, la mort s'est endormie. »<strong>

**5.**

**Partie deux**

Quand Luffy se leva, ce matin-là, il se dit qu'il ne devait plus déplacer assez d'air – à lui tout seul – parce qu'il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans l'appartement. Une odeur de renfermé. Presque une odeur de mort, en fait. Alors, peut être qu'il était en train de pourrir lui aussi, comme pouvait le faire le corps d'Ace, en ce moment-même, quelque part, à l'autre bout du monde. Luffy était en train de pourrir de chagrin.

Au fur et à mesure que la plante nue de ses pieds se déposait-et-reposait sur le parquet, il mit des mots sur ses pensées et, quand il arriva dans l'espace cuisine, sans même y avoir songer pendant son errance du lit jusque là, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. L'évidence le frappa, comme, il l'imaginait, les rayons du soleil et leur chaleur frappaient les vitres bardées depuis l'extérieur : il devait s'animer ! Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Ace, mais mourir serait l'oublier et il ne voulait surtout pas de ça. Alors, soudainement, son corps vibra d'une énergie qui le brûla partout sous sa peau, et il arracha les barricades pour ouvrir les fenêtres.

* * *

><p>Usopp soufflait comme un bœuf. Les marches tordues avaient geint sous ses pas et sa paume moite avait laissé une empreinte sur le vernis de la rampe. Lorsqu'il parvint au cinquième étage du vieil immeuble où vivaient Sanji et Zoro, le monde tanguait au coin de ses yeux, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié de respirer. Il souffla en levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour passer la porte en chantant :<p>

- Faîte place, faîte place au grand, au magni-

Il se figea (peut être théâtralement) : les yeux écarquillés et la bouche effrayée, une jambe encore campée dans l'air et les deux membres toujours au-dessus du crâne. Zoro était sur la chute du lit, la tête entre les mains. Il releva à peine son visage quand son ami entra. Usopp pensa à faire marche-arrière quand il aperçut, en une micro-seconde, le regard sombre de l'escrimeur. Il avait un sens aigu pour ces choses-là. Genre : l'instinct de survie.

- C'es – c'est à toi les sac dans le couloir ? fit-il, en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Enfin pourquoi tu les as foutu dans le couloir, c'est co-

Il avala soudainement sa salive de travers et pâlit. Zoro venait de darder des yeux plissés sur lui.

- C'est pas moi, c'est Sanji, grogna-t-il.

Et la fureur suintait de sa voix malgré ses mâchoires bandées. Tellement.

* * *

><p>- Elle vient de nous mettre à la porte.<p>

Ace alternait un regard halluciné entre le battant de bois et Sanji.

- Oui, hurla la voix déformée de Nami. Vous allez régler vos soucis comme des hommes ! J'en ai marre de devoir réparer tout le monde.

Ils se jetèrent une œillade apeurée.

- Et vous dégagez de mon paillasson !

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi tu pars ? Enfin, ça sert à quoi ?<p>

Zoro releva encore la tête. Quelques minutes s'étaient égrenées après qu'il eut prit la parole et qu'Usopp se fut tût. Son ami s'était déplacé vers une chaise et était resté silencieux.

- Comment ça ? grogna l'escrimeur.

Il regarda Usopp sursauter. Et peut être qu'il voulait réellement le faire fuir. Pour fuir lui-même en paix.

- Je fuis pas, claqua Zoro soudainement.

Son ami sursauta de nouveau, parce qu'il n'avait même pas eut le temps de répondre un truc :

- _Hein ?_

- Je fuis pas bordel ! Je fuis pas ! Je veux juste plus rester ici, ok ?

Le sabreur finit par se rendre compte qu'il hurlait et se tût. Que son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, et qu'il était debout. Un silence s'étendit, développa ses membres autour d'eux, pour les enlacer dans sa robe vaporeuse. Puis son compagnon de galère finit par échapper un truc, un truc qui explosa les décombres au sein de son être :

- T'as pas à fuir, Zoro. T'as pas à fuir parce que t'es pas responsable. Tu peux pas toujours tout endosser, délester chacun de ses poids pour les porter. C'est ok. Pars si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais ne pars pas parce que tu te sens responsable de ne sauver personne. Tu bousilleras tout juste. Luffy va se ressaisir seul, mec. Et, même si ça a des répercussions sur nous tous, c'est ok. On est ensemble là-dedans.

L'escrimeur lui jetait un – _putain_ – de drôle de regard, alors Usopp se mit à battre des membres.

- Mais, je dis ça comme ça. Oh – regarde ! – des paroles dans le vent, mec !

Zoro voulu lui dire merci, mais il était trop gêner alors il le frappa.

Quelques minutes après, Usopp se pressait le visage avec un sachet de petits pois congelés, offert par les remords de l'épéiste. Il avait basculé sa tête en arrière et, alors, que le sang cessait – enfin – de couler. Il gargouilla :

- Tu manquerais bien trop à Sanji en plus.

Roronoa se figea et sa main repartit toute seule.

* * *

><p>On venait de taper à la porte, Luffy en était à peu près certain. Il arrêta l'eau de la douche et tendit l'oreille. <em>Toc toc toc<em>... Il jeta carrément la paume de douche sur le carrelage et bondit sur un vieux t-shirt d'Ace et un boxer. Il avait encore de la mousse dans les cheveux, et ses pieds mouillés glissèrent à plusieurs reprises. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il était certain d'avoir dix-mille bleus seulement au genou droit.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma brusquement. Son cœur venait de remonter dans sa gorge, et battait entre les parois de sa gorge avec violence. Il resta blanc et immobile plusieurs longues minutes, persuadé de voir des fantômes. Puis, Luffy se secoua et, hissé sur la pointe des pieds, jeta un œil dans le judas.

- Ace, hurla-t-il, en arrachant de ses gongs la porte.

* * *

><p>- Je croyais que tu étais chez Zoro et Sanji.<p>

- Ça va pas ! Plus jamais j'y remets les pieds ! brailla Usopp en regardant Franky d'une manière hallucinée.

* * *

><p>Nami soupira fort. On venait de frapper à sa porte, et elle pensa que c'était l'histoire de sa vie. Elle fut à moitié soulagée quand elle vu que c'était Robin. La grande brune lui adressa un sourire et entra sans se faire inviter, ses longs cheveux flânant sur ses reins et ses cuisses moulées dans le cuir d'un pantalon.<p>

- Veux-tu un thé, Navigatrice ?

La rouquine roula des yeux et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Comme si elle pouvait encore s'essouffler à lui dire de faire comme chez elle. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la peinture écaillée au plafond, près du lustre bancal, et elle se pelotonna dans le plaid en fourrure. Le soleil s'introduisait par les jalousies et grimpait sur la peau de son visage, percutant la pupille fragile de ses yeux.

Robin entra de nouveau dans son champ de vision, posa une tasse sur la table basse et prit place dans un fauteuil.

- Il va falloir refermer une nouvelle fois cet endroit (Ses yeux sombres caressaient chaque coin de la pièce.) et mettre les voiles.

Nami soupira et bouscula son thé, en étendant ses bras.

- Tu vas chercher les garçons ?

Robin acquiesça doucement en fixant les gouttes plates qui tâchaient désormais le bois.

* * *

><p>- Je veux pas avoir à me brûler les yeux parce que j'ai mis les pieds dans ce maudit endroit.<p>

Nami grommelait depuis qu'elle avait quitté son appartement. Elle ne s'était même pas habillée, toujours enroulée dans sa peau de bête et ses bottes fourrées aux pieds, ses jambes nues reliant les deux. Elle avait les cheveux et le visage froissés.

Robin échappa un rire léger comme une brise et poussa le battant déjà ouvert. Les lieux étaient sens dessus dessous, semblant avoir abrités une bataille. La console de l'entrée était renversée, le porte-manteau lui était tombé dessus et avait déversé son labeur sur un bout du couloir. D'autres fringues gisaient sur le sol du boyau de bois, qu'elles traversèrent pour arriver au salon. La luminosité les surprit. Le ventre de l'appartement ayant été plongé pendant de longs mois dans une obscurité mortuaire. Le bazar, dont le corps était fait de vêtements et de meubles renversés, s'allongeait jusque dans le second couloir, vers la chambre-à-coucher. Quand, elles se décidèrent à y mettre les pieds, Luffy et Ace gisaient sur le matelas, qui avait été dégagé du sommier. Pêle-mêle.

- Encore l'histoire d'une vie, murmura Nami, en retournant sur ses pas doucement.

Puis, elle rajouta :

- Tu penses que les deux abrutis se sont remis ?

* * *

><p>Quand Sanji arriva au bon palier, la première chose qu'il nota était que les sacs – qu'il avait balancé la veille – avaient disparu. Les parois de sa gorge se crispèrent sur une boule d'angoisse, et il avala difficilement sa salive en avançant. Sa colère grimpa un peu plus parce qu'il se trouvait pathétique. D'être blesser et d'avoir quand même espérer que l'autre connard ne fiche pas le camp. Il évolua dans l'ombre du couloir, et termina par se figer de stupeur dans il pénétra la pièce à vivre. Cause : Zoro était endormi sous la fenêtre, près du lit, les fesses sur le sol et appuyé contre le mur. L'apprenti cuisinier se retrouva stupide pendant quelques minutes, juste le temps de contenir un <em>foutu<em> stupide sourire et d'avancer calmement. Il s'arrêta devant l'escrimeur et tapa doucement avec sa chaussure sur la plante du pied nu.

- Quoi ? On est déjà le matin ! sursauta Zoro.

Il balaya la pièce d'un regard un peu affolé et sembla se figer en tombant sur l'œil faussement désabusé de son vis-à-vis.

- Ah c'est toi, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Sanji avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine quand il se leva.

- Je reste, finit-il par grogner.

Il apprécia le corps mince qui se figea l'air de rien, mais resta obstinément tourné sur ses fourneaux.

- Je sais, entendit-il.

Et, le pardon sous-jacent était doux quand il rampa parmi les débris corrodant dans sa poitrine. Alors, il resta là, bêtement, l'épaule pressée contre l'arc qui perçait sur la cuisine, à regarder Sanji s'affairer pour le repas. Sa silhouette bercée dans le crépuscule et le silence apaisé des maux.

* * *

><p>Quand une journée plus tard, ils eurent embarqué sur le Sunny, histoire d'enfin s'envoler de là. Robin attendit que la côté se tassât sur la ligne d'horizon pour dire :<p>

- Vous avez oublié Chopper et Brook.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je n'ai plus à inscrire "suite" et ça fait drôle. Je crois que je vais virer doucement mélancolique.<em>**

**_Charlie. _**


End file.
